Inevitable
by kmfc17
Summary: My version of what happens after the season finale. Tony/Ziva. Please R&R


**_I loved the season finale and this is just a little oneshot of what I would like to happen next with Tony and Ziva. It won't happen I know but I can dream. So read and enjoy. None of the characters are mine._**

* * *

><p>EJ was a little startled by the sound of Tony's phone hitting the desk. "That won't solve anything."<p>

He gave her a look that told her not to mess with him. He had just spent twenty minutes on the phone trying to get addresses of some warehouses that had been used by the CIA for the training of the P2P killer in hopes that one of them would lead them to Ziva, but all for nothing. "No new information there."

"Yeah, I didn't get anything either, is as if they banished into thin air."

"Then keep looking they can't just disappear."

"We are on the same team Tony you don't have to scream at me. I want to find Ziva as much as you do."

"I doubt that." He was pissed, how could she even consider she feels the same way about Ziva he does?

"Don't. I am doing everything I can too."

He knew she was. "I know EJ. I'm just desperate. I need to find her. She needs to be fine."

"You really care about her?"

"Yes I do." He paused for a moment. "She's my partner and my friend."

"It sure looks like she's way more."

He was going to answer her but then Gibbs came in with McGee and they all left to follow a lead at a farm. Thankfully they found Ziva there, a little shaken but unharmed otherwise.

A day later he finds himself once again entering the women's locker. He follows the sound of water running to the showers, and just as he's approaching her he hears her.

"Now you use the women's bathroom?"

"Maybe."

The water was shut off. "While you're here, hand me the towel."

He grabbed the towel and with his eyes closed handed it to her, he knew better than to look without being invited to.

"So what brings you here? EJ's not here."

"I wasn't looking for her."

"Then?"

"I came to see you. I just want to make sure you're alright." By this time she's already out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her body.

"I am fine. He didn't do anything to me. He only wanted me as a diversion."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"But I didn't know that for the seven hours and twenty seven minutes that you were missing."

She could see he was serious so she didn't reply with the usual taunting they are used to. "I'm sorry Tony. But I can assure you I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am fine. But thank you for worrying."

He closed the space between them and grabbed her with both hands, bringing her eyes to look at his. "I will always worry about you Ziva. Never doubt that."

The intensity of his eyes as well as the seriousness of his tone told her he meant every single word. She caressed his cheek. "I know you do. I know you always will."

They stood like that a moment longer, their eyes speaking what their mouths wouldn't.

After a few more minutes they simultaneously moved away from each other. Tony's face had that usual smirk on it once again so she knew they were back their usual selves.

"Better hurry probie. Gibbs is not in the best of moods." And with that he left the locker room.

"Sure DiNozzo." She dressed quickly and joined him and McGee while they waited for Gibbs to come in.

"So Zeeeeeva where's your friend Ray?"

She almost smiled at the way he said her name, so Tony. "Not that is any of your business but he's working, won't be back for a long while."

She didn't have to say the words for him to understand they had broken up. "Sorry."

"Yeah." She wasn't really sorry, things with Ray were fun but nothing extraordinary. "Sorry about EJ."

"Yeah." Tony wasn't heartbroken or anything. "So, how about a movie night tonight? My place?"

She thought for a moment and decided she wasn't going to wait anymore. "That sounds good. I'll bring the pizza."

"Good, and we'll talk."

"Yes, we'll talk."

They looked at each other, each one knowing exactly what type of talking they were planning to do.

The spark in their eyes didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. But he figured with or without his rules what was coming was inevitable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Did you liked it? Hated it? Please review and let me know.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
